


Dye Me With You

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Gangs, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Mark is a soft boy, Romance, Supernatural Elements, and six dark beings want to protect and cherish this light, idk - Freeform, like super close, mafia, mark is human, might delete later, the others are not, the pack is close, this story might get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Mark is just a human male trapped in the Underground where danger lurks around every corner. Desperately trying to get him and his Mother out from his dead Father's debt, Mark works for a famous nightclub where one night he meets a very mysterious Lim Jaebeom. Mark may come to find that the Underground might not be the only dangerous thing to worry about...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	Dye Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing too good you guys so here I am with another story to try and take my mind off things. This may not go very far either. My other story has hit a dead end so that might not go anywhere for a long time or any at all. I may not even do another chapter or this and I do apologize in advance. Life is just getting crazier and crazier it seems as the days go by.

Mark was having a great day! He not only helped a kitten out of the tree and back to its owner, but he got a treat for it! A delicious ice cream cone to boot! Today was a great day---

Mark was walking along the busy street just minding his own business when someone who was rushing hit his shoulder hard as they went by. Instantly, the ice cream cone is flung out of Mark’s hand and goes Splat! all over the ground. Well, he was having a great day. Now it was ruined. Yes, Mark may be in his twenties but that was a yummy treat he just lost! Pouting, Mark holds back the tears,

“My ice cream…” 

He can’t dwell over it for long though as his shift is going to start soon at his job! Trying to stay positive, Mark keeps going until he arrives at one of the most famous nightclub/bars around. It’s top of the dollar and invitation only and for good reason. For what goes down is not of the legal kind but Mark can’t do anything about it for his father died and left behind a huge debt that he owed the owner of the club. So instead of his Mother having to be around evil men, drugs and such, Mark convinced the owner to let him work there in her place. There was absolutely no way Mark was going to let his Mother be in constant danger and have to prostitute herself for his deadbeat father. Mark was such a sweet boy and stuck to working here for quite some time now. Having started back when he was sixteen, Mark is a bartender and helper around the store. Given, he’s had plenty of men that keep asking for him and wanting to have a ‘private’ moment with him, the owner thankfully made a rule that unless they’re a prostitute, every other worker is off limits. Still, he’s had some close calls. 

Now you must be wondering. How can such a sweet and pure creature like Mark remain so pure still in such an environment? You would think eventually the drugs or something would get him. That he’d cave under the pressure or be forced into something but Mark’s heart and soul can not be touched no matter how dark the enemy is. It also seems like an angel is watching over him in protection. But there’s only a matter of time before something happens…

Arriving at the nightclub, Mark scrunches his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke already coming out from the building. He hates the smell as it makes him want to throw up instantly. It also reminds him of his father. Add in alcohol and really Mark doesn’t want to think about those memories. But he’s doing this for his Mother. Just a few more months and he’ll have paid off his dead father’s debts and can finally move on from this place. He’ll go and get a good job and him and his Mother can get a good home and live a good life. It’s what he’s been looking forward to since the start of this mess. That one day they’ll be free. 

Taking a deep breath, Mark nods to the bouncers who let him in and he quickly slides to the back door that leads to employees only. He heads to the bathroom where he changes before heading over to the lockers. He checks his phone one last time and smiles as he sees a text from his Mother,

‘Please stay safe Yien! Your Mother loves you!’

He replies back with a heart emoji and that he made it to work safely before putting his phone up with his bag and shutting the locker. He jumps back a little when he sees Molly there,

“Hey Markie!” she greets.

Mark matches her expression, “Hey.”

Molly is the only other female worker that isn’t one of the prostitutes. She’s a bartender that partners with Mark on most nights.  
“Are you ready for tonight?”

Mark raises an eyebrow, “Is there something special about tonight?”

Given every night usually held a surprise but that became the norm.

“Were you not paying attention in our last meeting? Tonight is the night ‘he’ shows up.”

“He?” Mark is really confused now and it shows.

“Mark! Lim Jaebeom! The notorious royal mafia leader of Korea! Him and his closest men are coming here tonight.” 

“Oh.” 

Molly becomes very dramatic as she starts flailing her arms in the air,

“What do you mean, ‘Oh’?! I know we’re in America but Mark, he’s known worldwide! He’s not only super sexy and chic, he’s very mysterious and full of power! He just screams dominant and his wild eyes tell you he’s a killer. He’s probably killed hundreds if not thousands of people without batting an eyelash. And he’s coming here! Tonight. For us to serve him and the owner said if we fucked up, it’ll be our heads! What the hell were you doing while he was going over this?” 

Molly even flips her ice blue hair over her shoulder for added effect before putting her hands onto her hips.

“I think I fell asleep during that time cause I don’t remember to be honest,” Mark says back quietly after trying to recall.

He remembers a meeting but he had been so tired from working non stop, back to back and they literally had the meeting right after they closed. He swears he only closed his eyes for like two seconds but he doesn’t remember anything after that other than that the meeting was over and he could finally go home.

“Is that why we’ve been super cleaning and that so we can prepare for him?” Mark asks.

All those extra hours he was forced to put in and he doesn’t even get a penny of it. He even worked well over sixteen hours to make sure the bar was like brand new as well as help clean all of the nightclub. Mark still has horror stories from the back rooms. He shivers just thinking about it.

“Duh. Markie, you’re so laid back in this dangerous world we live in. You’re not scared? You could look at this guy wrong and get your fingers cut off or something.”

It’s not that Mark is laid back in this environment. It’s just that he’s used to it. It’s what he's been around constantly since childhood even though his Mother tried to get away for awhile; just to eventually be pulled back in when his father died. Once you’re born in the Underground you stay in the Underground. There was no getting away from it.

“I’m not scared of this Lim Jaebeom guy. He’s just like the rest of the dangerous people that come in constantly every night. Key is to mind your own business and they’ll leave you alone.” 

Molly huffs, “Still, I think you shouldn’t leave the bar until they leave. I just have a feeling if he sees you he’s going to want you.”

Mark makes a face, “What? Molly, I’m not that great looking and I’m a male-”

Molly cuts him off, “First of all, you’re prettier than any of these females in here with and without makeup on. I bet if you put on makeup and dressed up, you’d knock everyone off their feet. But really, you literally can just walk into a room and all guys will look at you. And I’m talking about the straightest ever men. It’s not just your looks either. Your aura and personality draws people in too. You just shine with this light bluish white light,” Molly tries to emphasize with her hand moving about.

“Are you ok? Cause you don’t sound ok. You’re sprouting weird things again.”

Molly seems to catch herself before laughing nervously. She gently puts her hands onto Mark’s shoulders, “You’re right. There I go again. Let’s just get ready for tonight for I’m sure it’s going to be another busy one. And I mean it, you’re not allowed out of the bar!”

Mark nods, “I got it, I got it. I’m sure I won’t be able to leave anyway and will be stuck making drinks nonstop.” 

Molly’s back to smiling as she helps to guide Mark out through the door, her hands moving in a quick motion along the back of his shoulders and down his shoulder blades in a protective notion. This poor boy really does not know what lies before him…

It was indeed a busy night. Talk about as soon as his shift started, there was already a line of drinks and the papers kept printing out five more for every one drink he finished. He kept at it though and having bartended for quite some time now, he’s able to keep up without a problem. Time flies and honestly Mark never even heard more about this Lim Jaebeom, that is until Mark feels a heated gaze on him. It has him react instantly from every nerve in his body lighting up to the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt like prey from this gaze that when he looks to find who it is, he finds his eyes going wide and his breath hitching when he meets their eyes. Such wild and dangerous eyes that bore right into his from across the room. The tall mysterious male was very sexy too. From his long raven colored hair to the tiny nose piercing and sharp jawline. His whole attire was expensive too from the ear piercings to the black design suited attire. Mark can’t deny it as he’s very attractive and flushes under his gaze. It makes the male smirk and god, Mark just might faint like a fanboy at some Kpop concert cause holy shit, the way his heart just thumped! 

But no, he needs to get back to his work and with one of the waiters stepping into his line of vision, Mark goes back to making drinks. And by the time he’s done making three of them, the mysterious male is gone.

“Mark!” 

Twenty minutes have gone by when the owner of the bar is seen walking toward him.

“Yes, Mr. Herrin?” Mark asks in worry.

Mr. Herrin only ever comes to you during your shift for two reasons. One, you fucked up somehow or two, he wants you to do something. Neither were ever good. 

“Come here, my boy. I need to have a word with you in private for a moment.”

Molly is seen looking from behind Mr. Herrin in worry. Mark tries to reassure her that everything is fine but Mark doesn’t even know what Mr. Herrin has to say. He sets down the stuff he was trying to make the next drink with and holds back the cringe as Mr. Herrin touches his lower back to help guide him away from the bar.

Mr. Herrin doesn’t even wait for them to get to the back before he’s already grabbing Mark by the shoulders and shoving him up against the wall,

“Now listen to me, Mark. I don’t know what you did but I have no choice but to have you work on the floor tonight.”

Wait, what?! Working the floor is what the waiters or the prostitutes do! He’s neither. Sure, he’s helped bused tables but that was it. And why does Mr. Herrin looked terrified and sweating so much?

“Don’t give me that confused look boy. I’m serious. You’re going to be on the floor for one table and for however long they want your service for and if it’s for serving them or pleasuring them, you can not deny them.”

Mark’s confused expression now goes to slight frustration because this was not part of their deal. 

“No, we had a contract. You gave me your word that I wouldn’t ever have to give my body-”

Mr. Herrin snarls, his voice rising, “Fuck the contract right now! If you don’t do this, all of us will either be dead or working under a new owner and then what, Mark. The new owner won’t give two shits. In fact, if you refused, he might just drug you so then you’ll be begging for it. So why don’t you go out there like a good boy and do what you have to do for a few hours. You do this and maybe I’ll consider the rest of your debt gone.” 

Mark’s eyes go wide. Mr. Herrin was trapped in a situation he can’t get out of. What that may be, Mark doesn’t know yet, but it’s to the point where everything is now riding on him to get everyone out of it. Shit. Instantly, he thinks about Molly. If he goes against this, what will happen to her? To the others? To his Mother? Just one night. Just this once, Mark just has to do whatever is told of him to do and this could be his last night and his dream can finally come true. Him and his Mother can be free.

“You swear that after this, my father’s debt is gone?”

Mr. Herrin nods, “You have my word.”

Mark is still a little hesitant but for his Mother and to protect Molly, he’ll do it. Slowly nodding, Mr. Herrin smiles, 

“Good choice my boy! Now go take the best wine we have over to table 666. And Mark,”

Mr. Herrin gets super close to him, “Don’t fuck this up or I’ll make sure your Mother suffers in the worst possible way.”

With that, Mr. Herrin ushers Mark out the door. And with Mark’s back turned and the door swinging back to a close, Mark doesn’t see the wicked grin that appears on Mr. Herrin’s face.

When Mark reaches the bar, Molly is already there,

“What happened? Are you ok? What’s going on?”

Mark bites his lip as he’s not sure he should tell her everything or anything at all. Distracting himself, he uses the key he has to unlock the cabinet that houses the most expensive wine before closing the cabinet back up soon after.

“I um...I have to serve a table.”

Molly’s eyes go wide, “Serve? What do you mean by serve? We have waiters for that.”

“I k-know,” Mark stutters a bit as he grips the wine bottle closer to himself.

He can’t make eye contact with Molly and it only takes her two seconds to realize what type of ‘serve’ Mr. Herrin wants him to do.

“No. Just no, Mark.”

“I have no choice, Molly-”

“You do have a choice Mark. You can walk out right now. You can tell him no. You can leave with me right now and-”

“I can’t,” Mark stops her before her voice can rise and a scene can be found. 

“I know that I never told you much about my life outside of work but there’s a reason I work here. That is the only reason I’ve been here for so long and it's something I’ve never had a choice in the matter. It was either do it or watch my Mother suffer and I’m not...I can’t...so Molly please. Just like back then in walking through these doors for the first time, I don’t have a choice. Unlike you, who can leave at any time and go anywhere. I can’t,” Mark whispers so only she can hear.

Molly is left speechless and Mark uses that chance to brush past her lightly. He wants to look back. Knows she’s looking at him but Mark will falter. Cause he doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t know what will happen in such a short time but he has to. And he can’t stop now when he’s so close to freedom.

Making his way over to the table he was given, Mark finds his fingers shaking against the bottle. Alright, breathe. He needs to remember to breathe. Let’s go over the possibilities. The table he was given is in a V.I.P. section only. Those are usually for really famous and rich people that want dinner and a ‘show’ or where they do their illegal deals and just want someone to attend drinks and such while it’s going down. Mark knows anything he sees or hears can not leave the building or he’ll face someone coming after him or his Mother. But Mark is a quiet boy who tends to keep to himself anyway. Besides, who was he going to tell? His only friend was Molly and Mark wasn’t about to tell his Mother all the awful things that went down here. 

Fuck. Mark doesn’t feel any better. What if it’s an really old dude? Or a gang that wants to all have a turn with him? Hard to believe but Mark is a virgin still in all departments other than kissing a boy once back in school. Mark’s legs felt like jelly now as his heart was beating so fast. Oh god, he can’t do this. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t-

Mark turns around abruptly as he feels the need to go to the bathroom first so he can calm down but in turning, he ends up bumping into someone. A very solid chest of someone who smells really good. 

“Uh,” Mark stumbles a bit but an arm comes to wrap around his waist to steady him, “S-sorry,”

Mark luckily didn’t drop the wine bottle and clutches it close to himself before looking up to properly apologize just to freeze. It’s the male from earlier. He’s now looking down at him with a curious tilt in his head as he’s smirking at him mischievously,

“Aren’t you taking that to our table?” 

Mark’s brain short circuits for a moment as the male is so close to him and is suddenly lifting his free hand to caress his face. Mark’s eyelashes flutter at the touch as he can feel the heat and roughness of the hand yet he’s being so gentle. Not to mention the cold rings that line the male’s fingers yet he’s careful to make sure they don’t scratch Mark. 

“Are you at table 666?” Mark is able to question after clearing his throat and a nice blush appears on his face.

The male keeps looking at him with such a heated gaze and holding him so close. 

“I am. In fact, I was growing worried when you didn’t appear for a while so I came searching for you. Are you ok? The owner didn’t hurt you did he?” 

Mark can feel the male checking him over for injuries with his hands now. 

“Um...n-no. I’m good,” Mark is blushing all the way up to his ears now as he’s never had such a hot male touching him like this before. 

“Then come. Are you nervous? I was told this would be your first time serving someone. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens that you’re not comfortable with.”

Mark makes a face at this. Was he serious? This male looked lethal and yet he was being so nice to him. Maybe this would be ok. Calming a bit, Mark nods but when he starts to move forward, he finds the male’s arm is back around his waist and they’re moving together like they’re a couple. Mark’s heart is going to explode from this attention! He can’t help but look anywhere but at the male who hasn’t taken his eyes off Mark yet. It’s not until he hears more voices that Mark looks up from his feet to the table he’s about to serve,

“Boss it’s about time you came back,” one starts before another cuts in,

“Oh my god! Is that him?! The one you’ve noticed right away when entering?!” 

Mark looks up now and finds five men in different suited attires all looking at him.

“No wonder our leader took a liking to him. Just look at him,” another male speaks and reaches out to touch but gets their hand slapped by one nearby,

“Hands off Bam, you know better.”

Bam huffs before rolling his eyes at the said male, “You’re no fun Jinyoung. I was just going to touch his arm.”

Jinyoung’s glare cuts off any further comments from Bam.

“He’s just too cute! Look at those big blue eyes! He’s like a cute deer or a bunny or no, a kitty,” the male beside Bam exclaims.

“I agree with Youngjae. He’s adorable,” the one on the other side of Bam agrees. 

“See, even Yugyeom agrees. That means we can keep him right?” the male with reddish brown hair declares.

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung calls his name with a warning tone and Jackson sits back in his seat and huffs while crossing his arms,

“What does our leader Jaebum think?” 

Jaebum? Excuse me...does he mean Lim Jaebeom? Mark glances at Jaebum and upon meeting his gaze, Mark thinks back to how Molly described this man and Mark puts it together right away. He’s serving Lim Jaebeom’s table! 

“He really looks like a deer in headlights right now,” Bam points out as Mark wants to flee right now.

He now feels like he’s in a lion’s den or some predator’s den. 

“Stop, you guys are scaring him. This is his first time serving a table so be nice,” Jaebum orders and his men nod in respect.

All of them started to move with several sliding down the long oval like booth while the others got out for Jaebum to sit in the middle. Mark tries to step to the side so Jaebum can sit down but finds himself being moved to sit with them. Mark can’t even ask what’s going on as he soon finds himself sitting in Jaebum’s lap with his men surrounding them. He’s just able to blink when Jinyoung answers the question in his head,

“He’s been watching you work for a while now and wants you to take a rest so just enjoy the moment.”

Was this even allowed? Mark doesn’t know what is and isn’t allowed but well, Mr. Herrin said to follow what the table wanted so…

“What’s your name cutie?” Youngjae asks and Jackson whines,

“You beat me to it! I wanted to ask!”

“M-Mark,” he gets out as he tries to distract himself by opening the wine bottle but finds Jaebum taking the bottle and opener from him,

“You’re supposed to be resting, remember?”

Mark watches as Jinyoung is handed the bottle to open before the glasses are being filled. Yugyeom smiles in glee as he takes his glass and immediately takes a little sip,

“Wait, we have to toast with Mark,” Bam scolds him.

Yugyeom sets his glass back down and bows his head in apology,

“Forgive me, you’re right.” 

Mark raises an eyebrow, “Toast? For what?”

The guys just give a knowing smirk that Mark has no idea is about. Jaebum’s hand comes to lay over his as he makes them grab the glass together.

“Let us toast,” Jaebum says.

“Wait, I never drank before,” Mark gets super nervous as Jaebum tries to put the glass toward his mouth.

“How old are you?” Bam asks curiously.

“I mean I’m old enough to drink, I just don’t,” Mark gets out shyly as they’re all looking at him.

Jaebum moves the glass away before letting Mark’s hand go so he can raise the glass up, “Toast,” he starts and the others are quick to follow suit.

Mark is glad they’re not focused on him anymore as they all clink their glasses together before taking a sip. Mark kind of zones out as he can’t believe this is happening right now. He’s currently sitting in the lap of Lim Jaebeom with his men right here. Where they probably killed many and do many illegal things on the daily and yet here they are chatting like old friends who’ve met up for a little get together. Mark’s mind is blown. He can almost forget he’s actually working and right next to the many private rooms and men that the law would love to get their hands on. 

He’s taken from his thoughts as a hand gently tilts up his chin and Mark hasn’t caught up to reality yet when lips are against his. His own lips part in a gasp and Jaebum uses that to exchange the wine between them. Mark instantly clings to the table as a noise escapes. Mark’s brain was short circuiting again as Jaebum is one hell of a kisser and the sweet wine is mixing with everything that tastes of Jaebum. When Mark swallows, Jaebum pulls back with that signature smirk on his face. He licks his lips while his thumb gets the little bit of wine that escaped from the corner of Mark’s mouth. And Mark, he’s in a daze at just having a breathtaking kiss he never expected to have. His body is growing hot and he knows it’s not from the wine as it was just a tiny sip. Oh no, it was from this man that is looking at him like he wants to eat him alive and devour him whole. 

And Mark...he’s finding he likes it. That he likes having this male’s attention on him. Did Jaebum slip him something? Cause Mark is finding himself becoming addicted fast and he isn’t sure if he should be terrified or enjoying the feelings that are beginning to soar through him? 

Jaebum leans down to whisper into his ear, his breath hot and voice rough with arousal,

“Let me take you for a ride, baby.”

With the way Jaebum’s hands are moving slowly up and down his body while keeping him pressed flush against him, Mark is getting lost in everything of Jaebum. His body thrumming with a need he never had before. Where everything else fades away and it’s just Jaebum and him, Mark isn’t even thinking about following the order. Right now, his only thought is that he wants Jaebum. That he needs this badly and before he can second guess himself he gives Jaebum his answer,

“Please.” 

Mark is gonna be in for the ride of his life in more ways than one…


End file.
